


New Directions

by Karrington



Series: Directions [3]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Kidlotte, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karrington/pseuds/Karrington
Summary: Sequel to 'A Push in the Right Direction', this story follows our dear couple as they embark on their latest adventure: Parenthood!
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: Directions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850605
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	1. My Darling Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back everyone! I would advise you read the first installment of this series, but it is not essential. This will be a multichapter fic that follows our couple through the ups and downs of parenthood. Hopefully, it hasn't been too long of a wait and you guys will enjoy this latest installment! Please let me know what you think and if anyone is interested in this version of our favorite couple!

Sidney Parker had always been an early riser; a habit only solidified by his time at sea. He had thought, perhaps, that his time as a married man would do something to quell his instinctual rise with dawn. The first morning he woke as a husband, however, he had discovered that he now had an incredible reason to wake early. Bathed in the golden glow of dawn, Charlotte lay snuggled beside him. Her chocolate curls fanned over the pillow as she unconsciously moved closed to him. This darling creature, this petite goddess, was his to love and adore for the rest of his life. In the soft light of the morn he’d softly caressed and kissed the pale skin of his bride, coaxing her awake with tender affection. Sidney had slowly lavished love and attention to the entirety of Charlotte, relishing in her moans and soft sighs. Since that morning, he’d spent every dawn relishing his place at her side. Some days, he repeated the intimate actions of their honeymoon, teasing his wife awake with soft affection. Others, Sidney simply admired his darling girl, thanking God for her presence in his life.

More often than not, he was pursuing the latter version, especially with what he knew now. Only days before, the Parkers had found out they were expecting their first child. Charlotte had been experiencing fainting spells for a week or so prior, as well as battling near constant exhaustion. Prior to learning about their impending babe, Sidney had feared something was seriously wrong with his new wife. He’d spent many mornings simply holding Charlotte against his chest, trying to note what slight changes he could see. Now though, knowing she was carrying his child, Sidney had spent the last several minutes simply marvelling at his bride and the slight bump developing at her abdomen. Lightly, he slid a hand to cradle the distention, pressing a soft kiss to Charlotte’s shoulder. 

“I’m going to be a father,” he muttered reverently, tracing along the bump gently.

“You are going to be a magnificent one,” Charlotte replied, voice thick with sleep. Still half asleep, she turned towards him, moving to bury her face in his neck.

Sidney grinned and held her close, running a hand through her curls. “Good morning, sweetheart. How are you feeling?”

Charlotte snuggled a bit closer, her reply muffled against his neck. “‘M ‘right.”  
He frowned, chuckling a bit as he gently pulled back to look at her face. “What was that, love?”

Chocolate eyes blinked up at him, a small smile gracing her face. “I said that I am alright, darling.”

Capturing her lips in a soft kiss, Sidney indulged in a moment of intimacy before he propped himself up on his elbow. He gently rubbed his thumb across her cheek, frowning as he noticed the dark shadows still plaguing her under eyes. “You still look exhausted, Char. Maybe you should stay in bed today?”

Charlotte huffed and rolled onto her back, frustration clear on her face. “I am sick of being in bed, Sidney. I’ve already spent three days doing nothing but that and I haven’t had a spell since Dr. Faux was here! Besides, you will be gone today with the board and Mary was supposed to call.”

“Sweetheart, Dr. Faux advised bedrest for a reason,” he argued softly. “I wish that you would let me tell Mary so that she may keep you company while I am away. She certainly has more experience than either of us. Maybe she can offer some advice?”

“I...It’s early yet. I haven’t even really had a true quickening,” she protested. “What if I were to lose the baby? Then we’d have to tell Mary...and she’d… she would know…”

“Darling,” Sidney said firmly, framing her face once more. “I am overjoyed at the thought of our child. I pray everyday for a strong and healthy baby to be born to us. But I am also worried about you, Charlotte. I need you to stay healthy as well. I know it is early yet, but I believe Mary would offer comfort to us both, and she certainly would not think less of you, of us, if some tragedy were to happen.”

“I know that… but…”

“Charlotte, the more rest you get, the better you will feel,” he argued. “I do not want any more dizzy spells or other ailments to befall you. If your body needs rest, then it shall have it.”  
Huffing a frustrated sigh, Charlotte climbed out of bed, intent to tell her husband that she was perfectly capable of spending the morning up and about. Her mother had carried all of her children with little symptoms or sign of slowing. Why couldn’t Charlotte? Turning back to look at her husband in bed, she paled suddenly. The sudden equilibrium of standing up had sent blood rushing to her head, roaring filling her ears.

“Charlotte?” Sidney cried sharply, watching his wife turn ashen. As she began to list sideways he dove out of their bed, a string of naval curses flying from his lips. The sheets still tangled around his legs, he managed to pull her against his chest before laying her back onto the bed.

“Charlotte?” brushing the hair back from her face, he leaned over her, dark eyes searching hers for recognition. “Sweetheart, answer me.”

Slowly, Charlotte’s chocolate eyes lost their glazed over appearance and focused on his own. She began breathing more steadily, relaxing beneath his touch. Alarmingly, tears filled her eyes. She angrily scrubbed at them, reaching with her other hand to grab the hand that framed her face. “I am alright.”

Sidney frowned, watching her tears fall errantly. He gently sat on the bed next to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Darling what is it? Are you still dizzy?”

Charlotte shook her head, tears coming harder. Her mother had never slowed once, not in all of her pregnancies. She had barely had a day of rest, even when she had given birth. Taking days to rest was a luxury the Heywoods had seldom indulged in. Charlotte herself had scarcely known a day of resting, even when ill. There was simply too much work to be done. It had never bothered her before, never slowed her down. But now? Now she was too weak to even keep herself standing upright. She was too weak to carry her baby. 

Sidney pulled her into a seated position, leaning her against his chest and wrapping his arms around her. Pressing a kiss to her hair, he held his strong wife. He frowned as she continued to mutter about being weak and having never needed to slow down and rest before. He wasn’t sure she even knew she was speaking. “My darling, you are not weak.”

She stiffened a little, realizing she had spoken aloud. “But I am. I cannot even stand up from bed! How am I supposed to help you? To run our house? Tend the garden? Help Mary with the children? Visit Georgie? How long shall I be a useless invalid?”

“Charlotte, you are not an invalid,” he promised. “You, my darling girl, are pregnant with our child. You are giving me the most magnificent gift I could have ever asked for. If it requires more of your energy, if you need to stay abed more often, so be it!”

She pulled back from his chest, haphazardly wiping at her tears. “I just hate this feeling, Sidney. I wish to sleep all of the time, but there is so much I should be doing.”

“There is nothing you need to do that cannot wait, Char,” he coaxed, laying her back down and fixing the covers. “Please stay and rest, at least for a little while. I will go and fetch Mary. She will understand, darling. Maybe she can even help us?”

*******************************************************************************************************************  
A short while later, Sidney found himself entering Trafalgar House, his concern still nagging at him.

“Ah, Sidney!” Tom greeted him jovially, slapping a hand onto his shoulder. “Good morning! You are bright and early for the board meeting, today. My, even Lady Denham will be pleased by your punctuality!”

Forcing a smile onto his countenance, Sidney regarded his older brother. “Ah, yes good morning, Tom. I will indeed be along to the board meeting shortly. I am afraid I need to call upon Mary first, however.”

“Oh?” Tom frowned. “Well she was in the dining room last I saw. Shall I wait for you?”

“No, no, you run along,” Sidney urged. “No sense in us both risking tardiness.”

“Quite right,” he grinned, making his way towards the door Sidney had just come from.  
Sidney made his way towards the dining room, feeling lighter as he saw his sister in law’s cheery smile. “Good morning, Mary.”

“Dear boy!” she greeted, standing to kiss his cheek. “What a pleasant surprise. Have you had breakfast yet?”

“I have had a little,” he admitted, smiling softly as Mary slid him a plate of food anyway.

“Eat, Sidney,” she commanded gently, looking him over. “You look like you could use some food, and perhaps another attempt at a good night’s sleep.”

Sheepishly, he took a slice of toast to appease her. “Yes, Mary.”

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow at him, frowning. “Is that all you are in the mood for?”  
“If I say yes?”

“Alright, Sidney Parker, out with it,” she crossed her arms. “In all of the years I have known you, you never turn down breakfast, no matter how much you have had to eat already. Whatever is the matter?”

Placing his partially eaten piece of toast on the plate before him, he cleared his throat. “I have something I need to talk to you about, Mary. I need some advice, and probably some help. You see, Charlotte….”

“Is she alright? Has something happened?” Mary interjected, gently grasping his arm.

“She, that is, we,” he stuttered, trying to find the right words. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment, but then, all at once he began to ramble like a small school boy. “She has been having dizzy spells. They started a week or so ago but several days ago it was so bad that she fainted, well nearly fainted as she loves to point out, and it was by the cliffs and I thought she would fall. Once I got her inside I fetched the doctor, naturally. He went in with Charlotte and they were talking about only a few months left and how I would be stuck praying in the hallway and I was so sure Charlotte was dying, Mary. I wept, I prayed, I was so certain I was losing everything. Then Char thought I knew what had happened. She thought I was crying because I was upset about the baby, but of course I could never be upset about something so incredible. But she is still so weak and she will not stay a bed so she keeps having these spells and I am not...”

“Sidney… Sidney, dear boy!” Mary interrupted, squeezing his arm tightly, eyes wide. “The baby? Are you saying that Charlotte is with child?”

He froze, dark eyes blinking slowly. Had he not explained it perfectly clearly? “I…”

“Sidney Parker, is Charlotte with child?” Mary spoke firmly, though the answer seemed clear.

“Yes,” he nodded rigidly, a smile forming in spite of his worry. 

“Oh my darling boy,” she gushed, pulling him into a tight embrace. “Oh how marvelous!”

He hugged her back, feeling like a young man once more. Back when Mary had first instructed him to think of her as a sister and ally. Surely she would help him now.

Pulling back, Mary wiped happy tears from her eyes, beaming at the man before her. “Now, then, let us go through this mess once more, yes? I believe we’ve missed some details. Go back to the part on the cliffs. Charlotte is having fainting spells?”

“She’s been tired for a while now, and recently been having dizzy spells. She goes white and claims she cannot hear anything but a loud roaring,” he explained, frowning deeply. The other day, she nearly fainted dead away. I convinced her we needed to consult a doctor. After a terrible misunderstanding, we discovered that Char was pregnant. Dr. Faux believes that she needs bedrest. She told me it was something about her being small and the baby taking a lot out of her. I am sure that Arthur could understand it better, but she needs to rest and take it easy.”

“Only Charlotte does not wish to do so,” Mary smiled knowingly. “That girl hasn’t known a moment’s rest in her life, always fluttering between this and that.”

Sidney shook his head, offering Mary a small frown. “You do not know just how true that is, Mary. I am not sure Charlotte has ever had a real day of rest. This morning she was crying, telling me how weak she felt, how she was an invalid. How she was awful for needing to stay in bed and rest when there was so much she needed to do.”

“She did come from a large family, dear,” Mary reasoned gently. “Such luxuries may not have been commonplace growing up.”

“She was rambling about that this morning. She said her mother had gone through nearly a dozen pregnancies without slowing at all,” he agreed. “She was wondering why she was so weak.”

The blonde frowned softly, gripping her brother’s hand once more. “Charlotte Parker is far from weak.”

He offered a small grin at that. “Oh, believe me, I am well aware of her strength. She is more stubborn than even I.”

He sobered a bit, catching Mary’s gaze. “These spells though, Mary. I have never been so scared in my life. She goes white and suddenly lists sideways. This morning I thought she was going to crash into the window. Even know I loathe leaving her alone.”

“Try not to fret, dear,” Mary encouraged. “These things usually do not last. Once Charlotte has progressed a bit more, things should ease. And if they do not, she has more than enough of us willing to dote on her. We shall all keep her rested and healthy until your precious child makes it into this world.”

“Mary, would you mind terribly, if…”

“If you asked me to stay the morning with Charlotte?” she raised both brows. “Sidney Parker I do hope you are not suggesting I would really leave my dear sister alone at such a time as this. I will be making my way to your cottage presently, and I shall stay with Charlotte until you return from the meeting.”

Sidney had the grace to look sheepish, offering Mary a grateful smile. “Thank you, Mary.”

“Of course, dear boy,” she beamed, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she stood to leave. “I shall be on my way. Do not fret. I will put Charlotte’s mind at ease. Do try and finish a bit more of that breakfast before you head to the meeting, darling. We cannot have you wasting away at a time like this.”

With that final command, Mary Parker breezed out of the room, intent to congratulate her young sister and to offer what support she could. Sidney scrubbed a hand over his face tiredly before he managed to eat another piece of toast. Mary had dealt with Tom for over a decade. Maybe she would have some luck with Charlotte.


	2. Is that...?

Chapter 2

Charlotte was loathed to admit it, but she found herself drifting off as Sidney dressed for the day. She thought she remembered him pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead and whispering before he left.

“Try to stay out of trouble, sweetheart.”

Slowly, she blinked her eyes open against the light streaming through the window. It was later in the morning than she’d realized, meaning she had indeed fallen back asleep after Sidney left. Some part of her resented that she felt better after the lie in. Why did Sidney have to be right, again?

“Good morning, dear,” a voice said cheerily, startling Charlotte.

“Mary!” she gasped, sitting up suddenly, turning to see the blonde sitting in the armchair nearby. She pressed a hand to her head as things got a bit fuzzy.

“Are you alright, Charlotte?” Mary asked, concerned. She moved to sit on the bed next to the brunette. “If you’re feeling dizzy, the best thing is to breathe slowly in through your nose and out through your mouth. It will pass shortly.”

Charlotte did as Mary suggested and was surprised to find it worked quickly. Soon enough, things sharpened and she was able to sit up straighter. “Thank you, Mary, that is much better. I do apologize, I am growing so tired of these spells.”

Mary smiled softly. “I imagine so, but I believe I have a few things to help with that. First though, congratulations my dear! I am so happy for you!”

Charlotte flushed lightly, smiling as she ducked her head. Pressing a hand to her slightly rounded stomach, she nodded. “I am not sure i have quite wrapped my head around it yet. Thus far, it has mostly been Sidney worrying and me resting.”

The blonde nodded and gently tilted Charlotte’s head up to meet her gaze. “Neither of those aspects will change much over the next several months, I suspect. Sidney Parker is a natural protector and you both are now his entire world. I suspect he will spend much of the next several months worrying and pacing. But he ought to! It’s fair trade for his time as a rogue without care!”

The brunette laughed softly as she caught her sister in law’s joking wink. “Ah so this is retribution?”

“Perhaps!” Mary grinned. “He spent many years without worry, afterall, living on the sea like a piratical rascal! Now, he has new priorities. It is time to worry and care for you and this child you are bringing into the world. It happens to all men, well all good men, Charlotte. It is God’s way of preparing them for fatherhood, I think. They suddenly realize that there is something more important than themselves, something that will need their undying devotion and protection. It focuses them. Tom was much the same, if you can believe it.”

Charlotte nodded absentmindedly, trying to imagine her rambunctious brother in law before he was a father. “Was Tom happy? When you found out the first time?”

“Oh that man was delirious,” Mary laughed fondly. “I know you have not always seen the good facets of his character, dear, but he was not always so irrational. When we found out we were expecting, it was much like your situation. I was horrible ill for weeks, and Tom finally convinced me to see a doctor. At the time, it cost money we did not really possess. That was when Tom was early on in building Sanditon, you see. I was dead set against it. I figured I must be developing an allergy, or that maybe I was becoming susceptible to a case of nerves like Diana. The doctor left me in a state of shock and told Thomas. The next thing I knew, Tom was bursting into the room, hefting me into his arms and spinning me round and round. He was laughing and crying and asking me how I felt. Naturally, I promptly vomited into an antique vase we later had to throw out.”

Charlotte laughed along with her sister in law, imagining the ever energetic, oblivious Tom Parker joyfully celebrating their impending baby as Mary retched into a priceless ceramic. “Oh you poor dear. I have heard that morning sickness is quite terrible!”

“It was not something I enjoyed,” Mary agreed, wrinkling her nose. “Once Tom realized the sickness was here to stay, however, he did curb some of his enthusiasm. Together we learned that crackers and eating ginger snaps helped with my ill feelings, and that eating several small meals throughout the day was best. You and Sidney will find what works best for you as well, dear, I am sure. How did Sidney react to the news?”

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. “We had a bit of a misunderstanding, I am afraid.”

“Oh?” Mary coaxed, standing and encouraging Charlotte to do the same. “Come along, dear. Let’s move to the chairs here and get you some breakfast while we converse.”

Charlotte pulled back the curtains and stood slowly from the bed, mimicking the breathing Mary had coached earlier. Gratefully, she noticed the vertigo that had plagued her lately quickly subsided. Mary smiled encouragingly and offered Charlotte her dressing gown. Donning it, Charlotte made her way over to the armchairs Mary had indicated and gratefully selected a scone from the plate on the table.

“Was that better then?” Mary asked, scrutinizing the younger woman as she took the chair opposite her. “You look a bit pale, but not in danger of swooning like Sidney said.”

Charlotte flushed a bit at this. “I have not actually swooned, not really. I’ve come admittedly close twice now, but…”

“Admittedly close?” the blonde asked, humor growing as she noted the stubbornness returning in her young sister in law. “I have it on good authority that Sidney had to catch you, dear, twice at least.”

“This morning was a surprise,” she admitted, scrunching her nose. “I’ve never heard such language from Sidney. I am not even sure what some of those words mean!”

Mary laughed again, imagining her brother’s panic. “Oh sweet Charlotte, I have no doubt that you brought out language Sidney hasn’t used in years. Sailors have rather poor habits when it comes to their word choice. You must have scared him, fainting this morn.”

“Nearly fainting,” she argued, eating a second scone. “I have not intended to scare him so. I just do not wish to be so weak and unhelpful. I am having a baby, not on my deathbed, for goodness’ sake. Why should I be so incapable?”

“You are not incapable or weak, dear,” the experienced mother argued. “Being pregnant is hard work. It affects each woman differently, and sometimes each pregnancy itself is different. I was much sicker when I was expecting my girls than with Henry.”

“My mother never showed any sign she was uncomfortable or tired,” Charlotte spoke softly, meeting Mary’s compassionate gaze. “She continued on daily, working and cleaning, and caring for us… I could not even stand to tie Sidney’s cravat this morning. As soon as he pulled the covers back over top of me, I was loath to move. What am I to do for the next several months? Lay about and go nowhere? Not to the cliffs or for strolls along the shore? Not to visit you and Georgie?”

The blonde reached over and squeezed her hand sympathetically. “Charlotte, it is admirable what your mother did, but you are not required to be just like her. Dear, we are your family now, as well, and we are more than happy to help you should you need to rest or feel faint. We Parkers stick together, after all! Besides, this weakness will not last forever. Most of these ailments will lessen once you feel the quickening.”

“They do?” Charlotte asked hopefully.

“They do, typically,” Mary soothed. “Remember, also, dear, that you and Sidney will find ways to help your symptoms. It may mean more lying in or taking naps in the afternoons, but it will not mean you’re weak, Charlotte. Do you understand?”

The brunette nodded slowly, internally wrestling with the concept. Mary smiled warmly and shot her a bemused glance. “Give Sidney a reason to wait on you, dear girl. Lord knows he would do it.”

“He’s been nothing but wonderful,” Charlotte agreed. “He’s going to be a wonderful father.”

“Of that, I am sure,” she agreed, recalling times her brother had spent with her own children. “He has waited a long time to build a little family of his own. I am sure he will be nothing if not diligent and doting!”

“I wish I had not scared him so,” the brunette remarked wistfully. “He believed I was dying, Mary.”

“Dying? Was that the misunderstanding you mentioned?” Mary guessed. “Sidney said something of the sort, but he was not making a great deal of sense, I am afraid.”

Charlotte shook her head gently as if to clear it. “I am not exactly sure what Sidney had in his mind at the time, but from what I understand, he was praying in the hallway, really quite upset. I had been getting spells for several days at that time, afterall. Sidney overheard the doctor mention that I only had a few months left until the baby would be born. He believed I was about 4 months along, meaning about 5 months left, as you know. Sidney only heard the 5 months part of that conversation and believed I was going to die in only a few months’ time. Dr. Faux only added to this anxiety when he told Sidney his prayer would be needed over the next several months. He walked in and saw me crying and I suppose he was certain I was crying over my impending death. It was quite horrible really. I thought he was upset about having the baby, and he thought I was dying!”

“Oh my poor darlings,” Mary soothed, covering her light chuckle. “That is quite the misunderstanding! You and Sidney each must’ve been so upset. Only Sidney Parker could fail to ask clarifying questions at such a time.”

“I do not know that he considered it at the time,” Charlotte pointed out, with her own small smile. “It left me quite upset, certain that he was wishing we would not have a child at all.”

“Which is, of course, quite absurd,” a deep voice spoke from the doorway, startling the women. 

Charlotte spun quickly to see Sidney leaning casually on the frame, his dark eyes searching hers. “Sidney!”

“Having a baby with you, a family of my own, is one of the most amazing things that has ever happened to me, Charlotte Parker,” he insisted. “If I have not made that clear, I shall only endeavor to do so everyday from now until the day we meet our child.”

Mary beamed at her brother and sister, happy tears forming in her eyes. “Oh you two wonderful dears! I am so happy for you both. This is going to be the most magnificent gift for you, for the whole Parker family! Why, Arthur and Diana will be over the moon, not to mention Georgie!”

Charlotte felt her cheeks flush at the praise, using her one hand to turn her wedding ring nervously. “Mary, might we… that is…”

“What is it dear?” the blonde asked warmly, exchanging a look with Sidney who furrowed his brow.

“I wonder if we might not tell the family, for now?” she asked softly, relaxing when she felt Sidney’s hands on her shoulders.

“It is your decision, dear,” Mary reassured her, frowning gently. “Might I ask why you wish to keep it quiet?”

“I, only, I have yet to feel the quickening,” Charlotte explained. “If something were to happen, if something went wrong… I would not wish everyone to know. To know I had failed.”

“Sweetheart--”

“Charlotte Parker,” Mary cut him off sternly, taking the brunette’s hand. “Darling girl, you listen and you listen well. There is nothing certain in this life. If a tragedy is to befall you and this child, that is in no part a failure of yours, nor can it be avoided by not telling someone or by telling everyone you meet. This is your decision, yours and Sidney’s, and I will respect what you decide. However, dear, I must remind you that we are your family who love you and will be there for you no matter what happens. Wait until the quickening if you wish, for that is an excellent reminder that things are going well, but do not be afraid to let us in or to let us help you, all three of you!”

“Parkers stick together,” Charlotte agreed, smiling tearfully, earning grins from both Mary and Sidney. 

**********************************************************************************************************************

Over the next few weeks, the soon to be parents discovered how to work together to combat Charlotte’s various symptoms. Sidney learned to have tea with honey waiting for Charlotte when she rose in the morning. He also learned to hold her gently against his chest as she took steadying breaths and expelled the dizziness. Charlotte learned to gently squeeze his forearm when she needed a steadying arm or chest to lean against and they were out in public. She also learned that she felt best when she ate small snacks throughout the day and took afternoon naps. Together, they were navigating their new normal and growing more and more comfortable with their impending parenthood. Slowly, the anxiety that had plagued much of the early days began to dissipate, as excitement replaced the feeling. 

Sidney still found himself rising with the sun, admiring the small brunette he called his wife. One such morning, he lay propped on his side, gently tucking the unruly curls behind Charlotte’s ear. He slowly traced his way down to cradle the small bump with a large hand, smiling warmly. 

“You have been causing some mischief for your mother, little one,” he spoke, barely over a whisper. “You will undoubtedly be a stubborn little thing, just like her. All the better really, to be like your mother. She is sweet and determined and the kindest of people. You will do wonderfully to be like her, I think. Sweet natured, kind, with dark eyes that have me wrapped around your finger from the very moment we meet.”

“Or, you could be a bit of a rogue,” Charlotte whispered sleepily, dragging a hand to lay on top of Sidney’s. “Dashing, with a strong sense of justice and responsibility. Someone who loves wholeheartedly.”

Sidney grinned and pressed a soft kiss to Charlotte’s brow as she shifted to lay on his chest. “Oh, you wish for a rogue, sweetheart?”

“I wish for a family, my love,” she countered. “A family of rogues, admirals, and Parkers.”

“Then we are in agreement,” he smirked, bending to press another kiss to her hair. He froze when he felt Charlotte tense against him, her whole body stiff. “Char?”

She didn’t respond, but pressed a small hand to her stomach in confusion. Sidney frowned deeply. “Charlotte, sweetheart?”

Shakily, a hand grasped his, pulling it to lay against the small bump he’d cradled earlier. Confusion gripped him for a moment, before he realized he was feeling something in that hand. A small, barely perceptible pulse fluttered beneath his palm. Charlotte’s warm hand held his tightly against her stomach, amplifying the sensation.  
“Is… is that?”

“That’s our baby,” Charlotte confirmed, leaning back to look up at him. “I thought I felt something a week or so ago, but I wanted to make sure. That’s our baby!”

“Our baby,” he repeated bewilderedly, gently rubbing a thumb over the bump. Before Charlotte knew what was happening, she was gently rolled onto her back and her husband was softly kissing the bump, whispering too softly for her to hear. Charlotte ran a hand through his dark curls and said a prayer of thanks for the man before her. Together, they would tackle whatever this new adventure threw at them. They were Parkers, afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we feeling about this story?


End file.
